<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Back. . . by pirlohno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075364">He's Back. . .</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno'>pirlohno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David Rossi is back. Aaron can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's Back. . .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on 3x06 About Face. I have been MIA lately, but with my current hyperfixation on  Criminal Minds it's got me wanting to write more. I also can't get these two out of my head. They are for sure a comfort ship. I am also really unsure about how well this is written so I apologize for any issues especially with grammar issues or Out Of Character actions! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David Stephen Rossi</p>
<p>That name kept echoing through Aaron’s mind after he saw that the older man was making a miraculous return to the BAU. He didn’t really know what to make of the news after it was sprung upon him by Strauss. Sure, he enjoyed the memories of the two from back when he first started, especially the  intimacy the pair shared. But things had changed now, he wasn’t the same Aaron that Dave was used to. He was the boss. He wasn’t the rookie that Dave left behind when he retired.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing Rossi walk through his office door was what really screwed Hotch over. His thoughts were immediately those of desperation and desire, old memories flooding back to him in a certain wave of aching nostalgia. Dave remained his usual handsome self, looking as though he’d hardly aged a day since his departure. It made Aaron smile. A genuine smile that hadn’t graced his lips in months. He was glad to know that was still something Dave got him to do. It was hard not to smile with the elder man around being his usual suave, funny self. </p>
<p>Then, the embrace that he wrapped him up in. . .  God, it felt so good to be back in those arms once again; to be able to very tightly hug around Dave’s frame; he lacked the muscle mass of his younger self, growing a little softer in his old age if anything, but Hotch didn’t mind. To be able to take in the other man’s scent again, - a scent that seemingly hadn’t changed in the time since he stepped away from the BAU - a nice musky cologne with woodsy, subtly spicy scent caught the leader’s nose as well as a hint of a cigar. Truth be told, he didn’t know which was more expensive; the cologne or the cigar itself. </p>
<p>After the two pulled apart, and Aaron was able to compose himself he smoothed his suit with his hands and the two went back and forth in conversation. It was at that point that Strauss finally decided to take her leave and allow the two men to catch up.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re back, Dave.” There was that smile of Hotch’s. So rare, yet filled with pure, genuine happiness in the moment. When he noticed the smile that’d seemingly subconsciously graced his features, his cheeks blushed a light red color, his ears also taking the same pigment. </p>
<p>“It’s good to be back, Aaron… You know you make it very obvious.” Now, it was Dave’s turn to grin, his brows moving in a suggestive manner. </p>
<p>“What?” Hotch rose a quizzical brow at the question, trying to gauge where this was going exactly, but seeing the way Dave’s face changed he could already tell… Apparently the elder man hadn’t forgotten their time together. Aaron supposed all those feelings would’ve faded by now - when he joined the BAU, fresh out of the academy, he supposed he was nothing more than fresh meat for some of the elder men, after all, but could Dave’s feelings have been… genuine all that time?</p>
<p>“You’re still head over heels for little old me. After all this time, too. I’m honestly surprised.” A hum escaped from him. He was enjoying this way too much. For an old man, he was still a cheeky bastard, and knew how to play his cards. </p>
<p>“Don’t.” Aaron’s head turned to the side to avoid eye contact. And what if a member of the team walked in? What if JJ entered, hoping to brief him on a case? How could he explain this?</p>
<p>“Ah, ah, ah.” Dave moved back over to Aaron so he could take hold of his chin and turn the leader’s head back towards him. </p>
<p>Hotch gasped softly, not at all expecting to be grabbed like this again. He got lost in that familiar scent again, but now he also got lost in the elder man’s brown eyes. His breathing was now ragged, he tried his best to stabilize it before speaking up because he knew damn well his voice would break.</p>
<p>“I-I…” </p>
<p>Was the only little bit Aaron could muster up. What was wrong with him? Why did Rossi have such an easy time making him so weak in the knees and speechless? He was reminded of his younger self. The same young Hotch that had the exact issues he was having. He felt ridiculous. </p>
<p>“Hm? Cat got your tongue, tiger? I thought I would come back to you being a lot smoother than this. I guess I was wrong.” Just to add to the ‘humiliation’ Rossi stroked his hand down the side of Hotch’s face. Aaron sent the man a glare that felt like daggers raining down on him. </p>
<p>Without a second thought, the younger male reached for the back of Dave’s head and gripped at the hair by the nape of his neck as a means of retaliation. As quickly as Aaron had grabbed them, their lips crashed together, practically with enough force to bruise and leave them questioning who the winner of the fight was after all. </p>
<p>After the two stayed pressed up against one another, drinking each other in after a long time away, they pulled back, both breathless, trying to hang on to some form of words. Hotch had the upper hand.</p>
<p>“Don’t say another word, Dave.” </p>
<p>“I-I don’t know, will you kiss me like that again if I do?” Dave’s brows wiggled which earned him an eye roll. </p>
<p>“You’re an ass…” Aaron, finally able to breathe properly, sighed out in utter bliss. There was no malintent behind the words.</p>
<p>“Believe me, I know. Now, for our next kiss, I’m thinki-”</p>
<p>Aaron huffed and pushed David back before he could finish, his head shaking in utter disbelief. Some things never change, no matter how long it’s been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>